vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah and Davina
The relationship between Elijah Mikaelson and Davina Claire. The Originals Season One In House of the Rising Son, Elijah was kept in Davina's room as a hostage for a few months, after Klaus had daggered him and given him over to Marcel. In Girl in New Orleans, Davina later removed the dagger, negating its effect on Elijah. Davina and Elijah met for the first time after Elijah woke up. In'' Sinners and Saints, When the episode is pick off from the last one. They talked and Davina told him her story. Elijah fixed Tim's violin for her. They currently have a mutual understanding and Elijah has promised to bring her Esther's grimoire to help her to control her power. In ''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Elijah kept his word and gave her a few pages from Esther's grimoire, which contained a spell to unlink Sophie and Hayley. Elijah promised if she managed to perform the spell correctly, he would reward her with a spell of her own choosing next time - a promise that he didn't fulfill. Agnes is killed by Elijah to keep Davina safe from her. In'' Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Davina learns that Agnes was killed by Elijah, therefore avenging her dead friend Monique and the others witches who were killed, so the coven would keep their powers. In The Casket Girls, angry Davina, feeling used, attacks him along with Marcel and Klaus. She calls him out on his hypocritical nature and makes him choke on his blood citing its for everyone he has ever killed. In ''The Big Uneasy, Davina is hostile to him at the festival showing she still feels resentment over past events. Especially over the fact that Klaus killed Tim, her close friend. Season Two In Alive and Kicking, Elijah appears out of nowhere and interrupts the conversation between Davina and Marcel. Which makes the witch realize that Elijah is the one who truly needs the stake to be found. Annoyed by this, Davina tells them that she is done listening. She faces Elijah, telling him that now he and his family know what it's like to be afraid. Later, Elijah saves Davina's life from Mikael, who tried to kill her after breaking free. After a moment, Davina regains her control over Mikael and momentarily orders him to stop, saving Elijah's life in the process. In I Love You, Goodbye, they are seen together when Kol dies and mourn his death. In A''shes to Ashes'','' She's enraged to learn that he swap his brother ashes for his mother ashes. Davina storms toward Elijah and raises her hand to cast a spell on him proclaiming she now understands why Kol ''hated him, but Rebekah vamp-speeds behind her and holds her in a headlock to stop her, looking extremely guilty as she does so. Rebekah puts her in a sleeper-hold until Davina loses consciousness. When Davina regains consciousness she vows revenge. Quotes : Elijah: You didn't reveal that I was awake. : Davina: We're not done talking yet. : Elijah: You and Marcel seem very close. : Davina: Marcel's my family : Elijah: Is that what you want? To be normal? : Davina: I just don't wanna be what I am. I can't control it sometimes. Magic. I... hurt people. Even when I don't mean to. : Elijah: Why don't you tell me about your friends. You must miss them. : Elijah: Davina, this power that you contain, drawn from your fallen friends—it's too much for you. You need control, which requires study and practice. Now, my mother was a very powerful witch. She left behind her grimoires, a legacy of books filled with spells. These books contain all of the tools that you might need to control your magic. If you free me from here, I can share them with you. However, if you leave now with Marcel, we'll never see each other again, and I cannot find you, and I can't help you. : Davina: The witches manipulated me. You know how that ended. : Elijah: This is not manipulation. This is one thing in exchange for another. I'm offering you a deal. : --'' Sinners and Saints'' Gallery Originals-1x04-daggered.png Davina_and_Elijah.jpg Davina_and_Elijah2.jpg Davina_and_Elijah3.png Elijah taste Davinas Blood.png Davina_and_Elijah4.jpg Davina 4 TO 1x06.jpg Davina TO 1x06.jpg Elijahdavina.jpg